The invention relates to a viscous coupling having a housing and a hub which are arranged coaxially around one another. The housing includes a tubular housing casing and radially inwardly directed flanges at its end faces. The hub is rotatably accommodated in bores of the flanges. Inner plates and outer plates are arranged to be partially overlapping in the inner space defined by the housing and the hub. The inner and outer plates are arranged in a certain sequence. The annular inner plates, via teeth, are received on the outer face of the hub. The annular outer plates, via teeth, which are arranged on their outer circumference, are received in corresponding teeth of the housing casing. The part of the inner space not occupied by plates is at least partially filled with a highly viscous medium, such as silicone oil.
In the case of viscous couplings, it is known to provide the inner face of a housing casing made of steel with longitudinally extending teeth which are produced by broaching. The two side covers adjoining the end faces of the housing casing are connected to the housing casing by welding. However, in such a case, the coupling cannot be dismantled without being destroyed.
There are also prior art solutions in which one of the covers is welded to the housing casing and the other cover is inserted into the housing casing and secured therein by a securing ring. In this case a seal is inserted between the housing casing and the cover. The above-described designs are expensive.